


Flechas y relámpagos

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre la relación de Barry y Oliver (algunas AU, otras Canon. Las tramas no se relacionan entre ellas).





	1. Perfume natural

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y escenarios de Arrow & The Flash pertenecen a Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, Geoff Johns, David Nutter, Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions, Warner Bros Television, DC Comics, DC Entertainment y The CW y son utilizados sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

(Canon) A Oliver le cuesta trabajo dormir sin Barry a su lado…

—

Cuando Barry regresa a Central City, Oliver se queda solo en una habitación demasiado grande, obligado a dormir en una cama gigante y vacía después de pasar los tres días más maravillosos de su vida, despertando acompañado, con una boca deliciosa sobre la suya deseándole buenos días y una suave caricia en la nuca, aderezada con un  _te amo,_ a la hora de dormir.

Ciertamente, mientras se mete bajo las mantas la primera noche después de que su amante vuelve a casa, se pregunta cómo va a poder cerrar los ojos sin esos brazos cálidos alrededor de su cuerpo y el latido de un corazón, anómalamente más rápido que el de cualquier otro ser humano, bajo su oído. Y, más importante todavía, se pregunta cómo va a despertar.

Suspira y hunde la cabeza en la almohada que Barry utilizó durante su estancia en la mansión Queen. De inmediato, el aroma fresco y picante del hombre le invade las fosas nasales, ayudándolo a respirar de nuevo.

Dios, huele tan bien y es  _como_ si Barry estuviera de vuelta en su cama y entre sus brazos. Oliver sonríe;  _no_ es lo mismo, pero sin duda sobrevivirá hasta la próxima semana, cuando Barry vuelva y pueda aspirar directamente su perfume natural y no simplemente el que ha quedado impregnado en la funda de una almohada.


	2. Espontaneidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver está celoso de la comida chatarra…

La película comenzó hace dos minutos y, para ser sincero, Oliver no tiene idea de qué va, a pesar de que tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla gigante.

A su lado, Barry hunde la mano en una cubeta de palomitas con mantequilla y, de vez en cuando, bebe pequeños sorbos de soda. El sonido de sus dientes triturando las palomitas y el de sus labios absorbiendo el líquido azucarado a través de una pajilla es lo que ha mantenido a Oliver distraído todo el tiempo.  _Quiere_  que esos dientes y labios se dediquen a algo más productivo que consumir chatarra.

De pronto, el contenido de la cubeta se acaba y Barry se limpia los dedos salados en la tela del pantalón. Oliver sonríe, pero el gusto le dura poco cuando Barry toma la lata de refresco y sustituye con ella la actividad que había estado realizando hasta este momento con las palomitas: ignorarlo. Y eso en verdad no le agrada.

Estira la mano sin pensar demasiado, sujeta la lata de Barry y la aleja de su boca, provocando que sus labios se desprendan de la pajilla y un par de gotas se derramen en su barbilla y el cuello de su camisa. A Oliver no le importa estar en medio de una sala repleta de gente: se estira sobre el brazo compartido de sus butacas y besa a su pareja en los labios, arrancándole una queja de sorpresa. A sus espaldas, escucha el chillido sorprendido de una chica y las risas nerviosas de otras personas, palabras vacías e ignorantes. La boca de Barry se pone caliente contra la suya y Oliver sospecha que su rostro debe estar igual. Eso hace que una piscina de calor se desborde en su pecho, haciéndolo arder.

Cuando se separan, Barry tiene una expresión pasmada, que pronto es sustituida con una gran sonrisa que Oliver devuelve. Se toman de las manos y Barry se inclina un poco para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su novio. La cubeta vacía de palomitas permanece sobre sus muslos y su lata de refresco, en la mano de Oliver, cuyos celos por la comida han menguado y  _por fin_ presta atención a la trama de la película, aunque no demasiada.


	3. Deja que las aves vuelen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver descubre el tatuaje de Barry…

Oliver descubre el tatuaje cuando se ofrece a lavar la espalda de Barry mientras se duchan juntos después de hacer el amor por primera vez. Es pequeño, del tamaño de un puño cerrado, y se encuentra en la base de su cuello, en un lugar sólo visible si alguien tirara de su camisa o se encontrara en la situación en la que él está ahora.

Deja de tallar los hombros de Barry con la esponja y se dedica a observar la tinta negra con atención: tres aves, dos más grandes que la tercera, volando con las alas abiertas sobre la palabra  _Libérate_ , escrita en una letra pulcra y perfectamente legible. No le resulta difícil adivinar el significado de los pájaros: una familia —madre, padre, hijo—, una familia perdida en el tiempo, en la velocidad con la que el mundo se desmoronó sobre ellos. Y la palabra… hace que quiera envolver a Barry en sus brazos y estrecharlo contra su pecho hasta morir.

Oliver se aclara la garganta y, por encima del ruido de la regadera, dice:

—No pensé que te gustaran los tatuajes.

Barry contiene el aliento durante un momento y su cuerpo se tensa, las aves se mueven hacia arriba cuando se encoge de hombros y agacha la cabeza, haciendo un sonido resignado.

—Olvidé… que eso estaba ahí, lo siento.

Oliver frunce el ceño. Rodea la cintura de Barry con los brazos y gira las llaves de la ducha hasta detener el flujo de agua sobre sus cabezas; el jabón blanco que embadurna sus cabezas resbala por las mejillas de ambos a manera de riachuelos. Huelen a lo mismo, respiran lo mismo, como debe ser. Barry apoya la espalda en su pecho fornido, evitando que Oliver siga viendo el tatuaje.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —pregunta.

Barry niega con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —hace otra pausa y ríe—. Es decir, no muchas personas lo han visto. Creo que eres el primero, de hecho, exceptuando a las enfermeras que posiblemente lo vieron mientras estaba en coma.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí —Barry ríe más, aunque su rostro luce un tanto sombrío. Deja la pastilla de jabón en el platillo a su lado y gira sobre sus talones para encarar a Oliver: le rodea el cuello con los brazos y se acerca a él para besarlo. Es un roce corto, pequeño, tibio por el agua de la ducha, que Oliver responde y convierte en algo más sedoso, fuerte, porque, de todas formas, son dos hombres enamorados, de pie en un espacio pequeño, abrazados y piel contra piel—. Ni Iris ni Joe saben que existe —agrega cuando se separan para respirar.  

—¿Cuándo lo hiciste? —pregunta Oliver. Abre las llaves de la regadera de nuevo y hace girar a Barry, pero no para tallar su piel con la esponja, sino para llenarle la espalda de caricias y roces de sus labios.

—Uhm, tenía dieciséis años, más o menos. Fue en un arrebato. Entré al establecimiento casi sin pensarlo y salí de la misma manera, lo cuidé durante un tiempo hasta que la piel sanó y después lo olvidé. Es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo sé que está ahí, como una especie de lunar o cicatriz, pero… el sentimiento con el que…

—Entiendo —Oliver besa su cuello. Toma el jabón del platillo, se embadurna las manos y después las desliza por el cuerpo de Barry, que se vuelve sumiso en sus brazos.

No es un momento para sentir dolor o tener en la mente malos recuerdos. Se entregaron el uno al otro  _por primera vez_ y comparten uno de los momentos íntimos más dulces de la vida. Necesitan guardar silencio y besarse más, tocarse más, sonreírse más porque, de todas formas, Oliver ya sabe mucho de marcas que duelen, que sería mejor no tener, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacen fuerte, le dan valor.

—Eres hermoso, ¿sabes?

Barry se carcajea entre sus brazos. La sombra desaparece de su rostro, embargado por la felicidad.


	4. Cosas de bebés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dig invita a Oliver y Barry a visitar a la pequeña Sara…

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Oliver, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el extremo del carrito de compras mientras Barry se inclinaba en el mostrador refrigerado que exhibía una deliciosa selección de tartas.

—Claro —respondió el forense, observando un pastel decorado con kiwi y durazno—, de lo contrario, no hubiera aceptado.

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a la pequeña Sara, pero en realidad no le emocionaba demasiado la idea de ir a cenar a casa de Diggle, con Lyla y Barry.

Porque sería algo vergonzoso. Como aquellas reuniones de amigos que organizaban sus padres en los viejos tiempos, mostrando álbumes de fotos, bebiendo café y contando anécdotas. Dios, no. Además, su relación con Barry aún estaba demasiado fresca para situaciones como esa…

Barry colocó la tarta de kiwi y durazno en el carrito y agregó una más grande, de fresa.

—Tal vez deberíamos comprar un regalo para la bebé.

Oliver sonrió.

—Si lo que su padre me ha contado es verdad, necesitaríamos obsequiarle un tanque de guerra para agradarle.

Barry rió, le besó la mejilla y siguió con sus compras.

 

—Oliver, ¿por qué me convenciste de hacer esto? —preguntó Barry, poniendo a Sara en brazos de su madre después de que la bebé lo vomitara por segunda vez.

—¿Yo te convencí? —Preguntó Oliver entre risas, tomando una caja de pañuelos de papel que le entregó Diggle para ayudar a Barry a limpiarse la camisa.

Barry frunció el ceño.

—Primero, un rayo, luego, vómito de bebé.

Diggle se unió a la carcajada de Oliver.


	5. I kissed a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Oliver intenta detener al Barry controlado por Bivolo, éste le muestra la verdadera naturaleza de su ira hacia él y sus trucos.

Incluso durante su pelea con Arrow en los callejones de Central City, con toda esa ira fluyendo a través de sus venas como lava, Barry se sentía  _humillado_  por Oliver. Porque aquella vez que lo había visitado en Starling City para pedirle consejo y Oliver le había dicho “usa una máscara”, Barry había sentido un puñado de mariposas en el estómago al  _creer_ que Oliver lo veía como un igual, como un héroe que podía caminar a su lado codo a codo, como un hombre digno de estar en la misma habitación que él, pero su actitud el día del entrenamiento le había demostrado lo contrario: comentarios mordaces y flechas en la espalda, vaya patada en el culo.

Así que no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de desquitarse, de hacerle sentir a Oliver en el cuerpo un poquito del dolor que él estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Pero, de nuevo, Oliver usó sus trucos: ataduras, flechas explosivas, tranquilizantes para caballo, la estúpida flecha oculta en su manga clavada en su pierna. No, ¡no! _,¡no!, ¡NO!_

Así que, cuando por fin sometió a Oliver, empujándolo para golpear su espalda repetidamente contra un muro, no pudo evitar sentir una atroz felicidad provocada por su triunfo.

 _—¿Quién te crees?_ —Masculló, con las manos de Oliver en sus hombros—.  _¿Quién, Oliver, quién te crees?_

Entonces, las manos de Oliver dejaron de tocarlo y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Barry, acusador. La ira de Barry fue en aumento, a tal grado que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la garganta le ardió. A diferencia de Oliver, sujetó sus brazos con más fuerza, para no dejarlo ir.

_Para no dejarlo ir._

—¿Quién te crees? —preguntó débilmente antes de impactar sus labios contra los de Oliver, que jadeó, sorprendido y después se convirtió en piedra. Sus manos volvieron a los hombros de Barry, que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, temiendo que fuera a apartarlo.

Pronto, las manos de Oliver perdieron tensión sobre sus clavículas. Sus dedos se volvieron ligeros y el calor de su cuerpo atravesó el material del traje de Barry, aliviando la frialdad en la boca de su estómago. Barry buscó eliminar la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos, así que pegó su pecho y entrepierna a Oliver, que jadeó.

Sus labios sólo estaban presionados, sin moverse.

Los intercomunicadores de ambos guardaban un silencio mortífero en sus oídos.

Barry hizo ademán de separarse de Oliver, pero los brazos de éste le rodearon la cintura, quizá temiendo que volviera a perder el control si lo dejaba ir.

—¿Quién te crees? —volvió a preguntar Barry. Era como si todo su conocimiento se hubiera borrado y en su cerebro sólo quedaran esas tres palabras. Acarició con una mano enguantada la mejilla de Oliver.

La ira seguía siendo arrebatadora y violenta, pero se sentía como una llama furiosa siendo alcanzada por la espuma de un extintor.

—Barry, la mayor parte del tiempo, no sé quién soy.

Barry sonrió. Sólo un poquito. Y el fuego se hizo pequeño en sus entrañas, sólo dejando en su cuerpo la calidez.

Volvió a besar a Oliver, que pareció decidido a no permitir que volviera a desenfrenarse. Sus brazos le rodearon con más fuerza la cintura y Barry acarició su cabello, sintiendo en las yemas de los dedos la suave textura de cada hebra.

Oliver introdujo la lengua en su boca y Barry gimió.  _Cálmame, cálmame, cálmame._ El sonido de sus respiraciones era atronador en el callejón. Jadeos y gemidos, saliendo de la boca de Barry. Dientes chasqueando y saliva mezclándose.  _Cálmame, cálmame._ Barry empinó todo su cuerpo por la cumbre profunda que era Oliver Queen y éste lo tomó en brazos, levantándolo para que Barry le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Felicity, inexpresiva, hizo un comentario en el comunicador de ambos, pero la ignoraron.

Oliver dio media vuelta y estampó la espalda de Barry en el muro, por soporte. Entonces, detuvieron el beso y Barry unió su frente con la de Oliver, sus respiraciones mezclándose.

—Me hiciste sentir tan… avergonzado —los restos de ira en su cuerpo estaban hablando. Pero ya no iba a hacer nada que pudiera dañar a Oliver—. Creí que era tu igual. Creí que podíamos ser amigos, compañeros… me enojé cuando me di cuenta de que ese no era tu plan.

Oliver cerró los ojos: dijera lo que dijera, no se iba a arrepentir de sus acciones. Barry era un conglomerado de algodón, rayos de sol y riachuelos cristalinos, necesitaba carácter, sobre todo si quería seguir en el negocio. Pero no dijo nada porque no quería enfurecerlo de nuevo. Sólo respiró profundo, cerró los ojos e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

Barry pesaba tan poco en sus brazos, que podría cargarlo por el resto de su vida, sus ojos eran tan claros y estaban tan viciados por el dolor, que sintió pena. Lo besó de nuevo. Lo besó de nuevo por voluntad propia. Ya que había abierto esa puerta y había observado su interior, ¿qué más daba? ¿Qué más daba?

Barry jadeó. Sus rodillas apretaron su agarre en la cintura de Oliver.

—Me haces sentir mareado, como si hubiera bebido mucho alcohol, aunque ahora ya no me puedo poner borracho. Cada vez que estás cerca, me preguntó cómo se sentirá estar en tus brazos.

—Estás en mis brazos.

— _No de esa forma._

Felicity y Caitlin chillaron en los intercomunicadores. Cisco comenzó a reír, avergonzado, y dijo algo como “espero que Joe y el doctor Wells lleguen rápido”. Oliver apagó su audífono y Barry hizo otro tanto.

Se besaron.

Se besaron.

Se besaron.

Se besaron.

Joe y el doctor Wells aparecieron en la escena y Barry se vio obligado a alejarse de Oliver, que sujetó su brazo, ayudándolo a caminar. No lamentaba la flecha con la que le había atravesado la pierna. Tampoco los besos.

El doctor Wells obligó a Barry a ver el panel de luces, sólo para estar seguros. Luego, los dejaron subir a la parte trasera de la camioneta, para regresar a STAR Labs.

Barry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Oliver. Se sentía a punto de llorar y no importaba que los demás lo vieran, no importaba porque ya había pasado por toda la cantidad de vergüenza que podía soportar esa noche: ahora Oliver estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, los había correspondido para que no hiciera estragos, pero ahora que estaba todo bien, seguro lo iba a abandonar.

Tal vez se había sentido asqueado, forzado.

Barry se alejó de él para recostarse contra la pared de aluminio del auto, consciente de que Joe lo observaba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Entonces, Oliver tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos de ambos.

—He oído —susurró— que Central City tiene buenos restaurantes. ¿Me recomiendas alguno?

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquiera está bien, supongo.

Oliver respiró profundo.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, vengo en calidad de turista y odiaría perderme por ahí, he oído que un par de vándalos que se hacen llamar superhéroes pelean en callejones como perros y gatos, sería aterrador encontrarme con ellos: ¿te molestaría escoltarme mientras voy a cenar?

Intercambiaron una mirada seria. Luego, Barry se echó a reír. Oliver lo siguió, con una sonrisa, nada más. Barry se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, hasta que Joe se aclaró la garganta de manera muy obvia para alejarlos. El doctor Wells tenía una expresión extraña en la cara.

—Coqueteas espantoso.

—Mira quién lo dice, señor “quién te crees”.

Barry sonrió y durmió todo el camino de vuelta a STAR Labs.


	6. Todo de mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver cree que se cae a pedazos al ser Arrow, Barry se encarga de recogerlos y reconstruirlo, lento, sin Flash.

Caitlin, Cisco, Roy y Felicity se encontraban en Verdant, así que la Arrow Cave estaba libre y solitaria. Diggle y Lyla estaban en el hospital y Oliver se sentía fatal, como un cristal cuarteándose hasta romperse al ser impactado miles de veces por trozos de granizo. Desesperado, habló con Barry y las palabras del muchacho fueron lo suficientemente fuertes y luminosas para colocar cinta sobre las grietas en su cuerpo y mente, para prevenir que se despedazara y fuera imposible volver a unir sus pedazos.

Luego, Barry se acercó a él, dejando muy poca distancia en medio de sus cuerpos y colocó una mano enguantada en su cuello. El contacto del material de su traje se sintió tibio en la piel curtida de Oliver, que recordó lo que se sentía pasar las tardes sentado en la playa de la isla, contemplando las olas y sintiendo los rayos de sol en el rostro.

Se vieron a los ojos y Barry sonrió, dudoso. El lenguaje corporal de Oliver mutó por completo a uno permisivo y Barry lo notó. Borró la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, besando a Oliver en los labios, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Oliver aceptó el contacto, deseando prolongarlo lo más posible.

Sujetó a Barry de la cintura y lo levantó; Barry le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas, ayudándolo a soportar su peso, que tampoco era demasiado. Era tan delgado.

Sacrificaron el amasijo de mantas en la bodega tras la Guarida, con Oliver cubriendo con su cuerpo entero el de Barry y su boca, con sus labios.

Había algo singularmente obsceno en el hecho de que ambos llevaran puestos sus trajes. Oliver sintió ganas de pedirle a Barry que se pusiera la máscara y levantarse la capucha, pero no hubo tiempo para eso.

Abrió la chaqueta de Barry y cubrió su cuerpo de besos. Los dedos desnudos de Barry se deslizaron con suavidad por sus hombros y espalda.

Oliver se sintió más vivo de lo que lo había estado jamás y Barry susurró “te amo, siempre te he amado” en su oído al momento del alcanzar el clímax. Juntos.

Al final, Oliver le acarició el cabello empapado en sudor y le dijo lo bien que se veía enredado en sábanas blancas y azules. Barry se sonrojó; Oliver recalcó que el rojo también le venía bien. No podía decirle “te amo” también porque no hubiera sido verdad. Lo más correcto hubiera sido algo parecido a “te deseo” o “me gustas mucho”, así que, en vez de eso, siguió lanzando al aire comentarios estúpidos que pretendían posar como piropos.

Barry tomó la mano con la que Oliver le rodeaba la cintura, se la llevó a los labios y besó sus dedos, esos dedos heridos por los golpes y marcados por la cuerda tensa de un arco. Ese simple gesto lo hizo sentir capaz de ponerse a llorar.

—Barry.

—¿Uh?

Oliver besó su cuello.

—No importa si me caigo a pedazos o si permanezco entero,  _todo_ de mí te pertenece. A partir de ahora.  

Barry rió y giró el rostro para besarlo en los labios.

—Gracias.

—Gracias  _a ti._

—

Después, tras la batalla contra el Capitán Boomerang, que terminó encerrado junto a Slade Wilson en Lian Yu, llegaron a la Guarida tomados de la mano, pero se soltaron al entrar al sitio donde estaban los demás.

—Vaya, ¿lo han arreglado todo? —preguntó Cisco.

Barry asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego, vino el asunto del maniquí.

—¿Acaso quieres que vuelva? —preguntó Barry.

—Sólo si mando yo.

—Ya lo discutiremos.

—Claro que sí. Y luego seguiré mandando yo.

Nadie en la habitación aparte de ellos entendió el verdadero significado de esas palabras y sus sonrisas después de ellas


	7. Malinterpretando al corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris sabía que Flash haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, por eso se desconcertó cuando el Velocista Escarlata se negó a hablarle de Arrow.

De haber sabido que las cosas con Iris terminarían de esa manera, Flash ni de broma se hubiera presentado en su punto de encuentro común después de recibir el mensaje de texto —“Ven rápido… de acuerdo, eso fue redundante. Necesito tu ayuda”—de la muchacha.

Incómodo, se rascó la nuca y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, consciente de que los ojos oscuros de la joven estaban fijos en su rostro vibrante y oculto en sombras.

—¿Información de Arrow, dices? ¿Para qué necesitas información del Vigilante de Starling City? —preguntó, intentando salirse por la tangente.

Iris se encogió de hombros y agitó la cabeza para quitarse un mechón de cabello de la cara. En el pasado, ese movimiento hacía que a la identidad secreta del héroe le temblaran las rodillas, pero en ese momento sólo ayudó a que su incomodidad aumentara. Iris se mordió los labios y dio un paso vacilante en su dirección. Flash retrocedió.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres hablarme de ti… —canturreó la periodista— y yo tengo un artículo pendiente sobre superhéroes, creí que tal vez podrías decirme algún dato curioso sobre el arquero de Starling City.

Flash entornó los ojos. Sin querer, comenzó a vibrar de más.

—Lo siento, pero eso no será posible.

El rostro afable de Iris se descompuso: su sonrisa desapareció y sus cejas se unieron en un ceño fruncido.

—Pero yo creí que…

—Debo irme —Flash desapareció en un camino de luz amarilla y roja.

—¡Oye, no puedes dejarme aquí! —exclamó Iris, segura de que con esas palabras lo haría volver, como había ocurrido en otra ocasión.

Flash no regresó.

—

Barry habló con Joe acerca del reciente interés de Iris en el Vigilante. Ambos compartieron la misma expresión irritada y preocupada, pero resignada.

—Esto no hubiera ocurrido si ese… arquero  _—¿asesino?_  ¿Había querido decir eso en realidad?— hubiera permanecido en su ciudad.

El corazón de Barry se encogió en su pecho, provocándole dolor.

—Él… no es tan malo, Joe —dijo, antes de marcharse.

—

Las luces anaranjadas del departamento de Barry zumbaban como abejas atrapadas en un frasco. De vez en cuando, el ruido de la ciudad lograba colarse por las cortinas cerradas que cubrían las ventanas.

Desnudo y tendido boca abajo en su cama, el científico forense se rindió ante los susurros y caricias de Oliver, que sujetaba su cintura con fuerza y repartía pequeños besos entre sus omóplatos.

Pero de pronto se detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Barry con un hilo de voz. Estaba empapado en sudor y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Oliver sujetó su mentón y lo obligó a ladear el rostro para observar sus ojos.

—Eso dímelo tú —pidió.

Barry se movió en el colchón lleno de mantas enredadas y abrazó a su amante con fuerza. Oliver lo rodeó con los brazos también. Estaban en medio de un arrumaco post-orgásmico.

—Iris me pidió (a Flash, mejor dicho) que le hablara de Arrow para un artículo que está escribiendo —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oliver frunció el ceño. Barry besó su hombro, justo sobre una cicatriz.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo me preocupa que se esté metiendo demasiado en esto y termine en problemas; ya una vez la secuestraron gracias a Flash…

—Gracias a ella misma, querrás decir, ¿cuántas veces le has pedido que se aleje de Flash?

—Un montón.

—Entonces es culpa de su libre albedrío, no tuya.

—Oliver —intercambiaron una mirada. Pronto, Barry se serenó—. Sólo quiero que esté segura. Y si ahora empieza a atraer villanos de Starling City, yo…

—Para eso está Arrow, Barry, para detener a dichos villanos.

Barry rió.

En ese momento, su teléfono vibró en la mesita de noche. Revisó el mensaje de texto y descubrió que era de Iris.

 _Lo siento_ decía.

Barry suspiró y dejó el aparato en el sitio de donde lo había tomado, sin responder el texto. Besó a Oliver en los labios e intentó dejar de preocuparse acerca de lo que ocurriría si Iris comenzaba a indagar demasiado.


	8. El Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU) Días después de enterarse de que Oliver Queen es Arrow, Barry se muda a Starling City.

Acomodó la última caja de mudanza en un rincón de su departamento e hizo una pausa para contemplar su trabajo y al mismo tiempo limpiarse la espesa capa de sudor que le cubría la frente.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, rompiendo la quietud de la noche. Barry se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta: Arrow estaba de pie en su balcón, sujetando un arnés.

—¿Debo mantener mi balcón cerrado a partir de ahora? —preguntó, intentando sonar casual.

Arrow rió.

—No serviría de nada.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Valdrá la pena intentar —murmuró.

Oliver se quitó el arnés y entró a la habitación, dejándose caer en el sofá.        Barry se sentó a su lado y ambos se observaron a los ojos.

—Bienvenido a Starling City —dijo el Vigilante.

Barry sonrió.

—Grac… —Oliver lo interrumpió acercándose a él para besarlo. Pronto, la temperatura del ambiente aumentó.

Oliver lo obligó a recostarse sobre su espalda, acorralándolo contra el sillón.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó de repente, desconcertando a Barry.

—¿Sobre qué?

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te dije que soy el Vigilante hace unas semanas.

Barry dibujó una O perfecta con los labios.

—Creo que esos pantalones te hacen ver sexy —Oliver se echó a reír. Barry besó su cuello—.  _Siempre_ te ves sexy, de hecho.  

Oliver lo besó en los labios de nuevo y Barry se sumió en su contacto, olvidándose de lo incómodo que le hacían sentir el arco y las flechas que colgaban de la espalda de su novio.

**Author's Note:**

> La serie está marcada como completa, pero, al ser una colección de one-shot, pronto vendrán más capítulos.
> 
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
